


Why?

by Nikkew (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Nikkew
Summary: Reiner Braun loved his comrade, Bertolt Hoover, who always reminded him of their mission;Both spent five years of pain, guilty and betrayal together.So, why?reibert | reiner x bertolt | droubble | manga spoilers





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Por quê?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/382592) by mikawrites. 



> Hello;  
> This is my first fanfiction on this site, so, I chose a very special ship for it.  
> I hope you like!

     " _ **R** einer_, you are not a soldier… Please, remember this," you said, with a calm voice tone, and yet, worried. Honestly, you've always worried too much about me. But, there were not any problems with that, your love gave peace, and made me remember our cruel mission, but it was all necessary. If not, we would die a painful death.

 

     " _ **R** einer_, we'll go back to our hometown," you repeated every night when we laid on our beds, smoothly, because you didn't want any of our former comrades to hear you. You made me calm, it was like you had an unique effect on me.

 

     " _ **R** einer_!" you screamed, desperate, wanting to escape the hell you were going through. Half of my head was destroyed and I was nearly unconscious, but I could hear. Your screams echoed on my mind, and the sound of biting, too.

 

      _ **N** on-existent_ tears fell from my eyes. Why did this have to happen? Why did you have to sleep, only to never wake up? Why we could not find not even a stray of hair of your destroyed body? Why was I an idiot on the last time I saw you?

 

_**W** hy did you leave me, Bertolt Hoover?_

__

**Author's Note:**

> Please, tell me what you thought about this droubble!  
> My English is not one of the best, so I am trying my best to make it better!  
> I am accepting requests. I write about all ships!  
> I wish everyone a good day.
> 
> "Those who protect are soldiers;  
> ㅤThose who destroy are warriors."


End file.
